This invention relates generally to the construction of shot gun shell primer assemblies, and more particularly concerns an all plastic assembly, of fewer parts than are needed in conventional primers.
Considering the vast numbers of shot gun shells that are used, there is a constant need for improvements in such shells, as for example simplifications in shell construction and assembly, leading to lower cost. That need is met by the present invention, which eliminates several steps in assembly of such primers and shells through elimination of metal parts and their insertion in sub-assemblies.